


All's Fair in Love and War

by hoodratgangsterbackstreetboy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Huxlo, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Power Play, Rating will probably go up, Smut, Teasing, WIP, a bit fluffy tbh, but yeah it gets explicit, guaranteed smut in chapter two, hux in yoga pants, hux will get his revenge in chapter two, hypothetical smut, i dont want to give away too much, its not all that graphic, kylo ren is a tease and a bastard, possessive!Ren, ren in a man bun, ren isn't the only one who's good at mind games, sin - Freeform, slightly dubcon in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodratgangsterbackstreetboy/pseuds/hoodratgangsterbackstreetboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is simply trying to train in the gym, when a certain someone distracts him...</p><p>---</p><p>This piece was inspired by the wonderful artwork of Viella on Tumblr, please check it out as well as her blog as they  are both wonderful!! Link to it here:</p><p>http://viella-art.tumblr.com/post/141342620748/i-headcanon-that-hux-does-yoga-to-relieve-kylo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Hello to the kylux family! This is the first fic i've ever had the guts to publish, so I hope you enjoy it. So you know there will at very least be a second part to this piece. I have it planned but not sure when it will be published. I also have a longer high school kylux au planned out that I'll be working on in the future too. Please let me know if you like this piece, I would love feedback!!

There is only so much scrutiny General Hux could withstand. Turning on his heel, the red-haired General marches towards the weights section, with his regular board-like posture and haughty stalk in place. Stopping just short of the target before him, Hux sneers, looking down at the disgraceful sight below.

 

There, splayed on one of the benches, long, muscular arms hastily deposited a ridiculously heavy bar on to the rack with a clang. Looking up, deep brown eyes stare at the General, a hint of defiance and amusement blazing in the darkness, boiling Hux’s blood further.

 

“You may be surprised to hear this, but unlike yourself, I do not thrive off of the constant attention of others, like a child. So, I insist that you refrain from staring at me whilst I am trying to concentrate on my training, this minute” Hux spat.

 

“Good morning to you too, General.” Ren says coolly from below. Unfazed by the man’s icy demeanour, he sits up with a sense of relaxation that he knows will only vex the General further. Gritting his teeth slightly, Hux’s eyes narrow.

 

“Ren, I will not ask you again.”

 

Turning on his heel once more, Hux stomps off, his infamous stalk becoming bulking with his irritation. The Knight only chuckles in response as he watches the man make his way back over towards the mat he had been training on.

 

“Well, General, I think I can hardly be blamed under the circumstances.” Ren said with a smirk. Stopping in place, the frustration could almost be physically seen radiating off of the red head.

 

“Excuse me?” Hux says without turning, his fists curling at his sides.

 

“Maybe if your ass didn’t look so great in those yoga pants I wouldn’t feel as compelled to stare.”

 

While Hux had always been grateful that superior officers, such as himself, had access to private training facilities, he had never been as thankful as in this moment because it meant that no one else heard what had just come out of Ren’s mouth. It also meant that no one would be there to witness him murder Ren.

 

In the space of a few seconds Hux crosses the small distance between them and punches the proto-Sith square in the jaw, his head twisting with a sickening snap. Taken off guard by Hux’s aggression, Ren is too shocked to deflect the initial attack. It was this shock that also causes him to laugh in surprise as Hux’s fist collides with his face, prompting the General to land another assault- a sharp kick to the stomach.

 

Stumbling back slightly, Ren regains his senses as the shock wears off, and this time he’s ready as Hux lashes out to strike at his neck. Grabbing his wrist, Ren swiftly pulls Hux close so they are almost chest to chest, his arm twisted just right to hold Hux in place. A dangerous grin breaks out across the Knight’s asymmetric face, but before Ren can say anything he’s met with a growl and a knee to the groin.

 

Dropping to his knees Hux is quick to land another sharp kick to the chest, landing on top of Ren as he pins him to the ground, arms above his head. Chest heaving, Hux glares down at his opponent in open disgust and hatred.

 

“You brat. The Supreme Leader may tolerate your tendencies to act like a savage beast, but I will not. If you so much as think of me and my ass again I will end you” the General spits.

 

“Damn Hux, you’re good at talking dirty.”

 

No sooner than the words leave his mouth, Hux harshly slaps the Knight across the face. Unfortunately for him it seems that Ren had anticipated this move. With Hux’s defences lowered, and one hand unpinned, Ren uses his superior strength and newly found advantage to flip their positions. Now with his body pinned under Ren’s, Hux squirms.

 

“You bastard!”

 

Ren could only smirk at this. Taking a moment to appreciate the man below him, Ren sits back on his haunches, the Force keeping the smaller man’s hands pinned. While the vitriolic General had always been a pain in his ass, Ren had still always managed to admire the other man’s features. His eyes, often fluctuating between an icy blue and a pale green, and now currently filled with fiery hatred, were luminescent in a way Ren hadn’t seen in anyone else. The long and pale lashes, which almost had a transparent quality to them, fluttered across his delicate skin complimenting those eyes. His pallor mixed well with his harsh features, seeming to only accentuate his sharp cheekbones. From this proximity Ren could also almost count all the freckles dusted across his face. Ren internally smirks at the irony of such a cruel man having such delicate features.

 

Hux continues to struggle beneath him, cursing him openly and spitting threats.

 

“I swear, Ren. I will-“

 

Ren easily tunes the General out as he continues looking. Another thing he finds humour in is simply how small the man beneath him is. It is almost endearing how hard the General tries to look more imposing under his usual uniform. But now, in simply a black singlet and tight yoga pants it is clear how tiny the man really is. Ren admires the thin waist and firm chest beneath him before finally deciding to speak.

 

“You know, I could get used to this.”

 

“REN!” Hux all but yells, thrashing with evident fury.

 

Unfazed, Ren continues. Slowly leaning down, Ren places his hands on each side of Hux’s head, crowding his space.

 

“Having you beneath me, breathing heavily…”

 

Hux’s eyes widen at that. There is a slight sense of confusion behind them, but it is gone in a flash as quickly as it came, as he steels his features.

 

“You disgust me.”

 

“I know you would enjoy it, having me take you apart. The all-powerful General of the First Order giving up his control to the unruly Knight? Sounds good doesn’t it?”

 

The General is silent; he tries to look furious but is slightly failing. Though he won’t admit it, to either himself or Ren, he is bewildered, and maybe a bit curious about this whole situation. Ren seems to notice then, and gives that infuriating chuckle again. He leans down, whispering in Hux’s ear.

 

“All you have to do is tell me you want it.” His breath hot against Hux’s ear. Ren momentarily drags his teeth and tongue over his ear lobe in a harsh pull, whilst rolling his hips over Hux’s, before sitting back up slightly.

 

While Hux doesn’t moan as Ren had been hoping, he does aggressively exhale through his nose, which is something. I have him now, thinks Ren smugly. Their faces are inches away from each other and despite everything, Hux notices that if it had not been for the bun Ren’s unruly mane was currently tied up in, they would have been curtained in Raven hair. Coming to his senses somewhat, Hux manages to say.

 

“Ren, get off of me.” But it’s only half-hearted.

 

In response to this Ren closes the gap between them in a bruising kiss. Hux responds with a small shocked gasp, allowing Ren to lick his way into Hux’s mouth. The kiss is brash, and rushed, and passionate- like Ren himself. Despite himself, Hux finds that he’s kissing back. He begins to bite at Ren’s plush bottom lip, pleased with himself that he seems to have drawn blood. Ren groans at this, and Hux is in no way surprised to realise that it only seems to have egged the arrogant Knight on more. Ren’s large palms seem to have found their way into Hux’s fiery hair, pulling in a way that makes Hux groan unintentionally.

 

Encouraged, Ren uses his leverage to expose the side of Hux’s neck, trailing his mouth along his jaw down to his pulse point. There he begins to suck, leaving a dark purple mark that even the General’s high collar will have a hard time hiding. Hux is breathing heavy as Ren pulls away completely.

 

“Now this is a sight I could get used to seeing.”

 

Ren takes in the view of Hux; hair in disarray, flushed cheeks, and heaving chest. He leans in and kisses him once more, before quickly jumping up and walking back to the weights section to grab his towel, and then strolling towards the door.

 

With a sense of whiplash, Hux scrambles to sit up, realising he has regained the ability to move his body.

 

“Ren, where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Hux yells. He’s just as frustrated as he was before, but for completely different reasons. Ren turns, evil smirk in place.

 

“As I said, all you have to do is tell me you want it, General. I wouldn’t want to think I was taking advantage of you.” He says mockingly.

 

Hux glares. While he does desire Ren to come back and finish what he started, his ego is significantly more influential than his lust. The General remains where he is on the ground, trying to give Ren the most intimidating look he can muster.

 

“Bite me, Ren.”

 

“Your neck indicates that I already have. Until next time, General.” The Knight says way too smugly.

 

Ren heads off. Hux hates him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren may think he's in charge, but Hux has other ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on the last chapter! Please enjoy the next chapter of Ren and Hux's little game. There is smut, as promised, but it's more hypothetical than real.

While Hux had previously desired to simply murder Kylo Ren, the Knight’s fate now looked significantly worse as the General planned his revenge, following the stunt in the gym. To Hux this wasn’t about the sex. While the thought of blowing off some steam with the muscular man was an alarmingly appealing prospect, Hux had a larger issue to deal with- he could not allow Ren to think he had bested the General. He had to regain control. Ren had started a war, one that Hux intended to win.

It was a quick, albeit embarrassing, walk back to his quarters from the gym. As Ren had so crudely pointed out, his tight yoga pants did little to maintain his modesty. While the General had no qualms about his figure, and was usually confident in his appearance, his glaring erection was not something he wished to share with anyone who happened upon these halls.

Luckily he made it back to his rooms without seeing another soul. Hux absently wondered if Ren had had some influence on this, to possibly save his dignity, but the thought was fleeting considering how much of an ass Ren is. Back in the safety and privacy of his quarters, Hux breathed a sigh of relief and frustration. This was not how he expected his afternoon to turn out.

After hastily jerking off in the refresher, Hux began plotting his counter attack. While he did find himself wanting an extension of the events that had unfolded, there was no way he would be the first to break. Hux would ensure that Ren would be begging at his feet by the time he was done with him.

It didn’t take long for the General to come up with the perfect assault, being the outstanding tactician he is. His perfect plan would take patience and control, but Hux was confident that it would result in his desired outcome. Now all he needed was to wait until the ideal opportunity arose to begin his offensive. Leaning back against the bed’s headboard, the General allowed a small devilish smile to break out across his features as he opened his data pad. _Oh how I look forward to breaking him,_ he thought.

* * *

 

  
Said opportunity arose sooner than anticipated. Hux intended to begin his assault with a bang, and the chance to do so came the following day during the quarterly financial review among the upper officers. While Ren was never present during meetings such as these, his presence had been requested on this occasion due to his frequent habit of destroying equipment, a habit that had a significant impact on the First Order budget, and was to be addressed.

An hour and a half of mundane squabbling over credits not adding up and frivolous budget cuts had already passed when the General was fully convinced that Ren had tuned out completely. Donning his usual mask today, the Knight lurks in the background, occasionally pacing or squatting; because of course he couldn’t be normal and simply have a seat with the rest of them.

Keeping his face steeled in its usual intimidating sneer, Hux utilizes his key ability to concentrate on multiple things at once, and lets his mind drift, allowing his imagination run wild as his colleagues drone on…

_Hux is on his knees, completely naked with his back ramrod straight, but eyes averted. A figure stands above him. They walk forward. As they do so a gloved hand finds its way into Hux’s hair, pulling slightly as Hux nuzzles his face into the mystery figure’s groin. Hux begins lapping wetly over the material, so eager, but refraining from reaching up without permission. Instead he drags the tights down with his teeth, exposing a bobbing erection surrounded by incredibly dark pubic hair. He takes the tip into his mouth and moans slightly before looking up- into the dark eyes of Kylo Ren._

At that thought Hux is pulled back to reality. From the corner Ren has omitted a noise that strongly resembles a squeak. The Knight tries to cover it as a cough but others notice the disruption too. Hux smirks internally.

“Do you have something to add, Lord Ren?” Hux says with cool arrogance, and a smugness that only his adversary will recognise in his tone.

While Hux cannot see his face, the Knight’s expression is clear enough. Hux imagines that he is probably brilliantly flushed with a mix of fury and desire. Ren only grunts in response before continuing to pace across the floor, now however with an increased snap in his step.

The meeting continues, the other officers unfazed by Ren’s behaviour- his unusualness is practically protocol by now. Once things have settled once more, Hux returns to his daydreams. As Ren has just proved, Hux was correct in assuming his tactics would be successful. On a past occasion Ren had mentioned how the General’s mental projections were unusually loud for such a collected man. At the time, Hux had been concerned with this trait- it was an obvious weakness. But now he was more than happy to exploit it, considering its impact on Ren. He dives back into his fantasy…

_Looking up, Hux makes eye contact as he sinks all the way down the Knight’s heavy cock, nose brushing against the dark curls at his navel. He swallows around him. Ren moans and throws his head back against the wall. Hux bobs up at down at a brutal pace, spit beginning to dribble down his chin. His hands sneak their way to Ren’s clothed hips as the Knight’s removes his hands from fiery hair to run them through his own. In the moment of vulnerability, Hux pulls off of his cock and flips him, now with his chest to the wall. Hux stands, his splayed hand pinning the Knight in place between his shoulder blades. Hux leans in kissing and biting Ren’s neck as he rips down the taller man’s tights. Ren growls at this and seemingly shifts in protest. At this Hux’s hand sharply smacks Ren’s newly bare ass. Leaning up against him, Hux’s tip brushes between Ren’s cheeks, as the General growls in his ear,_

_“You belong to me.”_

As before, Hux is ripped back into reality by Ren’s reaction. Around him at the table, twelve glasses and one jug of water immediately smash in front of them. Ren having seemingly stopped his pacing, stands directly across from Hux. Hux notices that underneath his many layers, the Knight seems to be breathing heavily.

There is an immediate outburst of squabbling amongst the officers at the display, but Hux’s attention is elsewhere. He makes what he can only assume to be eye contact with the masked man across from him, a small smirk in place. Ren loses the stare off, turning and storming out of the conference room after a few tense moments.

Extremely smug, the General sits back in his chair, continuing to ignore the mild chaos that surrounds him. _Oh Ren, you have no clue what you’ve gotten yourself into,_ Hux thinks. He finds that the rest of the meeting is spent with a glowing sense of satisfaction, and anticipation of what is yet to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed this chapter. There is definitely more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is mistaken in thinking he can avoid Ren indefinitely...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally! Sorry that it's been over a week since I've updated this fic. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I hope that it meets your (smutty) expectations haha. Check the notes at the bottom for a bit more info!

The General makes a point of avoiding Ren for the next few days. He actively keeps up his mental tirade against the Knight, while keeping his distance. Their little game was going extraordinarily well in Hux’s opinion, and he is certain that Ren will break soon enough.

 

But tonight all thoughts of the Raven-haired menace are out of his mind. It is 0300 and just hours previously he had been informed of a range of miscalculations and technical faults among the defence division. Hux was currently making it his duty to analyse the information to see if there was any indication of treachery, or whether this was just incompetence. Technically, as the General, this wasn’t actually his job. But, being the man he is, with his fierce dedication to his duty, and lack of tolerance for insolence, he finds himself losing sleep, and alone on the bridge of the Finalizer.

 

“Did you truly think you could avoid me, General?”

 

Hux genuinely jumps at the sound of the distorted voice. For a man of his size, it is alarming how easily he can sneak up on someone if he wants to.

 

“Actually Ren, I’m not currently avoiding anyone. Unlike you, some of us actually have a job to do aboard this ship.” The General replies coolly, eyes still focused on the screens in front of him.

 

There is a growl from behind him, and Hux is given a sense of whiplash as his chair is brutally spun around without his permission. He’s now facing Ren, who is much closer than Hux would have guessed, only a foot or two away from the chair, and currently towering over him.

 

“You’d best remember your place, General.” Ren spits out, his voice cold through the modulator.

 

Hux barks out a laugh at that.

 

“Are you trying to intimidate me, or something?” He replies with almost a bored expression.

 

At that Ren sharply reaches out, but it’s not his physical fingers that constrict around the General’s throat. The redhead’s windpipe quickly becomes constricted and he can only just wheeze in very shallow breaths. His hands immediately try to react his neck, but he finds them locked at his sides.

 

Ren lowers his hand, but the assault continues, Hux’s face growing red. Ren chuckles underneath his mask as he lowers himself onto the General’s lap.

 

“My you are a piece of work, Hux.” As he speaks Ren settles in the smaller mans lap and brings a gloved hand up to Hux’s hair, dismantling it from it’s perfectly combed state.

 

“You never make anything easy, do you? You and your little mind games.”

 

Hux’s eyes are bright with both fury, and maybe a hint of lust. Ren rolls his hips slightly to find that the man beneath him is already hard.

 

“I should have known that you’d be into choking.” He says in a tone that would be amused, if the mask didn’t distort it. Ren continues on, seemingly talking both to Hux and himself in the absence of Hux’s ability to reply.

 

“You know,” he says, running his hands across the General’s chest, beginning to unbutton his jacket, “I considered your tactics. Thought about teasing your body with the Force in front of the whole bridge. Maybe even taking you in the hallway for anyone to see.”

 

Hux chokes a gasp at this, achingly hard and vision beginning to blur at the edges. Ren has fully unbuttoned his jacket at this point and has manoeuvred it off of his abdomen.

 

“But, I decided against it, because I don’t particularly like to share, General.”

 

Gloved hands tighten around the smaller man’s hips at the statement.

 

“That fantasy of yours, in which you claimed me as your own?” he continues.

 

He trails a gloved hand across one of Hux’s nipples, tweaking it as he leans in closer.

 

“It sparked something within me.”

 

He sits back now, looking at Hux through the mask.

 

“I may be yours, General. But that also makes you mine.”

 

Hux has gone a deep shade of red now from the lack of oxygen (and maybe arousal too), and Ren frees him from his hold, but keeps his arms pinned. The General splutters and coughs, regaining the use of his lungs to their full capacity. After a few seconds he looks up at Ren and says,

 

“Take off the godforsaken mask.”

 

Surprisingly Ren does as he’s told. His hair falls down, framing his face as he removes it, and places it on the floor. Now able to make eye contact, the men engage in a heated stare off. Hux decides to break the silence.

 

“Well now that you’ve got me where you want me, what are you going to do with me?” He says, raising an eyebrow.

 

Ren gives another growl at that, and rushes forward pressing their lips together. His hands quickly tangle themselves in red hair. When Hux instinctively goes to grab Ren, he is surprised to find that his arms are free. He uses the opportunity to grab Ren at the hips and pull him closer, their chests pressed together.

 

At first the kiss is aggressive, as they both fight for dominance over each other. It’s teeth and tongue, and they both groan into the other’s mouth. But as the moments drag on, it becomes more languid and incredibly hot as they soak each other up. Hux’s hands snake their way up Ren’s tunic and across his incredibly warm chest. He breaks apart their kiss, and they both pant into the others space, before Ren leans down, assaulting the General’s neck.

 

“So the rumours are true. By the feel of it you do have an eight pack.” Hux says with amusement.

 

He hikes up the man’s shirt the best he can as he says this, but Ren’s refusal to release his neck makes it difficult to gain visual conformation.

 

“And stop that will you, you’ll leave a mark!”

 

“That’s the point.” Ren mumbles as he continues to suck dark bruises into Hux’s fair skin.

 

With a huff, Hux decides he’ll have to play dirty, reaching down and rubbing Ren’s length through his tights. This gets his attention. The Knight moans loudly and pulls back, looking into Hux’s eyes with lust blown pupils. Hux admires the unusual face before him. Large ears, an even larger crooked nose, deep hazel doe eyes, an erratic constellation of moles and freckles- this man in theory should not be attractive, but despite this he really is. Unfairly so. If Hux wasn’t currently so turned on, he might even be mad about it. But right now he can’t find it in himself… He _needs_ this; he _deserves_ it.

 

It’s Hux who rushes forward this time, slamming their lips together once again, and grabbing Ren’s ass hard to pull him closer. As they kiss, Ren continues to roll his hips just right against Hux’s, their cocks grinding against each other.

 

“Want you so bad, Hux.” Ren whispers against Hux’s lips.

 

Hux moans into Ren’s mouth at this.

 

“Then fuck me.” He says, wantonly.

 

Ren pulls back slightly, searching Hux’s face.

 

“What right here?” Ren says dumbly.

 

“Yes, right here. Now.” Hux says firmly.

 

A spike of arousal shoots through Ren as Hux orders him. He quickly jumps off of Hux’s lap, pulling him from the chair. On their feet, Ren bends down and kisses him once more before spinning Hux around and bending him over the desk. The Knight drops to his knees behind Hux, pulling down the older mans pants.

 

With them at his ankles, Ren spreads Hux’s cheeks, admiring the view in front of him.

 

“What are you-“ is all Hux can manage before Ren’s tongue begins assaulting Hux’s wet heat. Hux is a mess once again, moaning under the Knight’s tongue.

 

“Oh stars, Kylo.”

 

Ren’s tongue circles his hole before thrusting in as deep as he can. He enthusiastically licks and pushes in as deeply as possible. He’s painfully hard in his tights. Hux continues to moan as he adds fingers one by one, stretching Hux open before him. After a few minutes, the General grows impatient.

 

“Ren, enough already. Just fuck me.”

 

The Knight doesn’t have to be asked twice. He swiftly removes his fingers, and Hux whines at the loss. He pulls the smaller man onto his feet once more and turns him around in his arms. Hux gives him a confused look, before he is picked up with one arm by Ren. Getting the message, Hux wraps his legs around the Knights slim waist, as Ren pulls his tights down, freeing his cock. It’s Hux’s turn to begin assaulting Ren’s neck, brutally biting his neck in order to clearly mark his territory.

 

He falters though as Ren pushes him back against the large view port and lines his cock up with Hux’s entrance. Eager, Hux pushes his hips down and Ren’s tip slides in. Ren harshly grabs Hux’s hips so he can control the pace. He slowly slides Hux down his impressive length. The slow burn is a brilliant mix of pain and pleasure, and Hux moans loudly as Ren bottoms out. They stay there for a moment, both taking in the feeling.

 

Once adjusted, Hux rolls his hips, resulting in a hiss from Ren. Taking the encouragement, Ren begins brutally fucking up into Hux. With his arms wrapped around Ren’s neck, Hux easily pulls him closer, trying to help find the perfect angle. Ren’s hips harshly snap and it only takes a few more thrusts to find that spot within him that causes him to cry out in pleasure. Ren captures the sound with his lips and they frantically kiss, trying to connect in every way possible.

 

With one arm hooked around Hux’s waist to hold him up, Ren’s other hand sneaks between them and he begins stroking Hux in time with his thrusts. They both continue to moan loudly. They’re lucky that no one ever frequents the bridge at this hour. But even if someone did catch them, it seems unlikely that either of the pair would notice.

 

“Ky-Kylo, please.”

 

Hux’s climax is building and all thoughts have completely left his mind, taken over by the pleasure. All he can do is moan out Kylo’s name. The Knight himself is in a similar state, his pace faltering slightly as the coiling heat within him tightens.

 

_Come for me, Hux._

 

He projects the thought into his partner’s mind, and it does the trick. Hux’s vision whites out from pleasure, and his body instinctively tightens around Kylo as he comes, spilling between them. This is all it takes to send Kylo over the edge himself, shooting deeply into Hux’s body.

 

They stay locked together for a few moments as they both come down from their orgasms, panting into each other’s space. Hux brushes Kylo’s long hair out of his face, as Kylo sets him down onto his feet, pulling out. They stand in each other’s space for a moment, staring at each other. Kylo smirks, and leans down for another kiss, which Hux only indulges in for a moment before pushing him away.

 

Mentally Hux projects thoughts along the lines of _So Sentimental_ and _Dumbass_. Kylo just looks at him and chuckles, projecting into his mind once again. _You know you like it,_ he thinks as he playfully slaps Hux’s bare ass _._ Hux just glares at him, but it lacks any of his usual coldness.

 

After pulling his pants back up and settling back into his chair, Hux looks up at Ren, amused. His hair is completely mused, his tunic is still pulled up over his shoulders, exposing his flushed (ripped) chest, and his stomach is lined with his come. Frankly, it’s a disgustingly attractive look on him.

 

“You’re a mess, Ren. Get out of my sight, I have work to do.” Hux says in his best military voice.

 

Ren just laughs in his face, and in one swift move grabs the smaller man, throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“Like hell. I’m never going to leave you alone again. You’re mine.”

 

“REN! Let go of me!” Hux thrashes and yells over the larger mans shoulder. He is too shocked at the situation to correct the ownership statement, or at least that’s what he’ll tell himself tomorrow.

 

Ren can only chuckle as he carries the writhing General back to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it! I really enjoyed this chapter by the time I finished it. This is kind of the end of this story, but like not? It got kind of fluffy but I just really like the idea of possessive!ren. I have more ideas about this and would be down to continue this story but it will probably turn into a more fluffy/domestic/evil space bfs being badass and running the world together sort of thing. Please let me know in the comments if you would be interested in reading that! I really hope you liked this chapter. Please leave kudos and comment if you did! Love you guys

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr, my username is spaceship-cowboy . Please come say hello and let me know what you thought of the fic!


End file.
